The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim
by FafnirSchlangenbiss
Summary: Willkomen zu meiner ersten FanFiction. Die Geschichte nimmt ihren Lauf, als ein junger Nord in seine Heimat zurück kehren will. Er wird jedoch gefangen genommen und zum Tode verurteilt. Bevor er jedoch umgebracht werden konnte, taucht ein gigantischer Schwarzer Drache auf und vernichtet alles was er sieht. Der junge Nord überlebt und das Schicksal von Tamriel nimmt seinen lauf.
1. Kapitel 1 Entfesselt

Kleine Notiz am Rande: Alle rechte der Story sowie Schauplätze und Charaktere gehen an Bethesda. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und habe diese Geschichte nur aus Spaß gesschrieben.

* * *

><p><em>The Elder Scrolls V<em>

SKYRIM

Kapitel 1

Entfesselt

Ein Rumpeln ging durch die Kutsche. Alfarik blinzelte träge, sein Kopf brummte und er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass er einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen hatte. Das musste auch der Grund sein, warum er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Alfarik war ein Nord, ein Bewohner Himmelsrands. Seine braunen Haare wurden durch einen kleinen Zopf hinten gehalten. Die linke Seite seines Gesichtes trug einige Narben. Aus seinem Kinn spross schon ein dichter Bart.

Er befand sich mit drei anderen Personen in einer Kutsche.

„Ah, Ihr seid endlich aufgewacht.", sagte der Gefangene gegenüber von Alfarik.

Die Person war kräftig gebaut, hatte blondes Haar das im auf die Schultern fiel. Er trug einen ledernen Wams, geschmückt mit einem Stück zerschlissenen dunkelblauen Stoff, der mit einer Nadel an der Schulter befestigt war und locker über den Körper fiel. Die Kleidung der Sturmmäntel. Rechts von Alfarik saß jemand, dessen Mund man verbunden hatte, so dass er nicht sprechen konnte. Ein Fellumhang lag auf seinen Schultern und darunter ein schwarzer Stoffmantel. Seine blonden Haare fielen königlich über seinen Rücken. Sicher einer der neun Jarl, die in Himmelsrand regierten. Aber Alfarik konnte nicht sagen welcher.

„Ihr seid direkt in den Hinterhalt der verdammten Kaiserlichen gelaufen. Genau wie wir und dieser Dieb dort drüben!", sagte der Nord.

„Nein! Ihr Sturmmäntel sollt verdammt sein! Ihr habt diesen Krieg angefangen und alles ruiniert! Wärt ihr nicht gewesen, hätte ich die nächstbeste Kutsche nehmen können und wäre jetzt schon auf halbem Weg nach Hammerfell.", schimpfte der Gefangene neben dem Nord. Seine Kleidung beschränkte sich auf schäbige Sackleinen. Sein Gesicht war schmal und er hatte eine Hakennase. Dichtes, kurzes schwarzes Haar bedeckte seinen Kopf.

Der Zerlumpte richtete nun seinen Blick auf Alfarik. „Ihr da. Ihr und ich, wir sollten eigentlich gar nicht hier sein. Es sind diese Sturmmäntel, hinter denen das Kaiserreich her ist."

„Wir sind nun alle Brüder und Schwestern in den Ketten.", sagte der Sturmmantel.

„Ja, ja.", brummte der Zerlumpte. Nach einer Zeit betrachtete er Alfariks rechten Nachbarn. In spöttischem Tonfall fragte er: „Und wer ist das?"

Der Sturmmantel sah den Zerlumpten aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an und knurrte bedrohlich: „Passt bloß auf, was Ihr sagt! Das ist Ulfric Sturmmantel, der wahre Großkönig."

Der Zerlumpte sog die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. „Ulfric Sturmmantel, der Jarl von Windhelm? Ihr seid der Anführer der Rebellen! Aber wenn er hier ist ... um Himmels Willen, wohin bringen sie uns dann?"

Der Nord gab rasch eine Antwort: „Ich weiß es nicht, aber Sovngarde erwartet uns."

Während des Gesprächs bemerkte Alfarik, dass sie aus den Bergen gefahren waren und sich nun einem kleinem Dorf näherten.

Der Sturmmantel folgte seinem Blick und erklärte: „Das ist Helgen. Ich habe mal für ein Mädchen von hier geschwärmt. Ob Helen noch immer ihren Wacholderbeeren-Met braut? Ist es nicht seltsam, ich habe mich früher hinter den Türmen und Mauern der Kaiserlichen so sicher gefühlt."

Er schwelgte in Erinnerungen, bis sich seine Mine verfinsterte und er sagte „Seht! General Tullius und wie es aussieht, sind die Thalmor bei im. Verdammte Elfen, die hatten sicher ihre Hand im Spiel."

Er deutete mit seinen gefesselten Händen auf eine Person die auf einem Ross thronte. Der General war alt, sein weißes Haar kurz geschnitten, aber seine kupferfarbene Rüstung glänzte prächtig und auf der Brust war das Wappen des Kaiserreichs in Gold eingearbeitet.

Nun bemerkte Alfarik die zweite Kutsche, sie musste wohl die ganze Zeit vor ihnen gewesen sein.

Auch auf deren Ladefläche saßen vier Gefangene in den Rüstungen der Sturmmäntel.

Die Augen von Alfarik weiteten sich, die Kälte kroch in seine Knochen und er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Dort, vor dem großem Turm in der Mitte der Dorfes, dem sie sich nun näherten, stand ein Holzblock mit einer Mulde, daneben war achtlos ein Korb hingestellt worden und dahinter wartete, mit schwarzer Kapuze und einer von Blut verkrusteten Axt, der Scharfrichter. Der Kutscher ließ das Pferd anhalten und eine ganze Menge Leute kamen, um sich die Hinrichtung anzusehen. Der Kutscher schrie, während er von seinem Sitz stieg, zu den Gefangenen: „Alle raus aus dem Karren!"

Alfarik sah zu dem Sturmmantel, dessen Gesicht ganz entspannt war, er hatte wohl keine Angst zu sterben. Er sagte mit einer ganz ruhigen Stimme, die Alfarik die Hälfte der Furcht nahm: „Los geht es. Wir dürfen den Himmel nicht warten lassen."

Alle Gefangenen mussten sich nun aufreihen und vier kaiserliche Soldaten, zwei mit Listen, zwei mit gezogenen Schwertern und starren Blicken, die die Gefangenen zu durchbohren schienen, standen vor ihnen. Langsam wurden die Namen der Gefangenen aufgerufen, die daraufhin langsam zum Block gingen.

„Ulfric Sturmmantel, Jarl von Windhelm!" Der Jarl ging stolz nach vorne und wurde weiter zum Block geschickt.

Alfarik hörte den blonden Sturmmantel leise flüstern: „Es war mir eine Ehre, Jarl Ulfric."

Ein weiterer Name folgte:„Ralof von Flusswald!" Dies war wohl der Sturmmantel, der in Alfariks Kutsche dabei war, denn er ging nun nach vorn.

„Lokir von Rorikstadt." Der Zerlumpte schlurfte nun nach vorne.

„Nein, ich bin kein Rebell! Das müsst Ihr mir glauben!" schrie er plötzlich.

„Still, Gefangener! Ihr geht zum Block, wie alle anderen auch!", schnauzte ihn ein Soldat an.

Der Zerlumpte sah sich panisch um, dann schrie er „Ihr werdet mich nie fassen!" und rannte, rannte an der Wache vorbei und lief den Weg hoch, den sie gerade eben passiert hatten. Doch weit sollte er nicht kommen, denn der Hauptmann hatte schon den Befehl an die Bogenschützen gegeben. Bevor Alfarik richtig mitbekam, was passierte, oder Lokir ein Ausweichmanöver machen konnte, hatten zwei Pfeile sich schon in seinen Rücken gebohrt.

„Will noch jemand fliehen?", fragte der Hauptmann die Gefangenen in scharfem Tonfall.

Doch einer der Soldaten runzelte nur die Stirn, schaute auf seine Liste und sagte dann zu Alfarik: „He, Ihr! Kommt her!"

Alfariks Beine setzten sich in Bewegung und als er vor dem Soldaten stand, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Alfarik versuchte die Absichten des Kaiserlichen zu erraten, aber er hatte wenig Erfolg.

„Von wo stammt Ihr und wie lautet Euer Name, Gefangener?"

„Meine Heimat ist hier, in Himmelsrand, mein Geburtsort heißt Karthwasten und mein Name lautet Alfarik.", antwortete Alfarik mit tonloser Stimme.

„Dann habt Ihr einen schlechten Zeitpunkt ausgewählt, um in Eure Heimat zurück zu kehren, Stammesgenosse.", antwortete der Soldat, dann wandte er sich zum Hauptmann: „Hauptmann, was sollen wir machen? Der hier steht nicht auf der Liste!"

Ein Gefühl von Erleichterung durchdrang Alfarik und er musste sich beherrschen, sonst hätte er laut gejubelt.

Doch der kleine Augenblick der Freude wurde brutal zerschmettert, als der Hauptmann sagte: „Vergesst die Liste! Er geht zum Block!"

„Wie Ihr befehlt, Hauptmann. Los, Gefangener, geht weiter. Wenigstens sterbt Ihr hier in Eurer Heimat."

Mit hängenden Kopf gesellte Alfarik sich zu den anderen, die beim Scharfrichter standen. Vor Ulfric Sturmmantel stand General Tullius und sagte zu ihm mit erhobener Stimme, so dass es alle hören konnten: „Ulfric Sturmmantel, manche nennen Euch einen Helden, aber ein Held benutzt nicht eine Macht wie die Stimme, um seinen Großkönig zu ermorden. Ihr habt diesen Krieg angefangen und das Kaiserreich wird Euch richten und somit den Frieden wieder herstellen."

Sicher wollte Ulfric etwas erwidern, doch der Lumpen vor seinem Mund hinderte ihn daran. Ein leises Brüllen in der Ferne ließ alle Leute in Helgen zusammen zucken. Doch wo man auch hinsah, den Ursprung konnte man nicht ausmachen.

„Habt ihr das gehört?", fragte einer der Soldaten.

„Da ist nichts! Weitermachen!", schrie der General.

Der Hauptmann schlug die Hand auf die Brust und wandte sich an eine Gestalt in Mönchskleidung.

„Gebt ihnen ihre Sterbesakramente."

Die Gestalt trat nach vorne und hob die Arme. „Im Namen der acht Göttlichen sollt ihr gesegnet sein, während wir eure Seelen Aetherius überbegeben ..."

„In Talos Namen schweigt. Bringen wir die Sache schnell hinter uns.", brummte ein Sturmmantel mit rotem Haar.

Diese Person stolperte zum Block und kniete sich hin. „Meine Ahnen blicken auf mich herab. Könnt ihr das auch behaupten Kaiserliche?", fragte er höhnisch.

Der Scharfrichter hob sein Beil über den Kopf und lies die Klinge hinunter sausen. Das abgeschlagene Haupt des Gefangenen rollte in den Korb und der Körper fiel schlaff zur Seite. Alfarik hörte Rufe hinter sich, konnte aber nicht nach hinten sehen, da sich seine geballte Aufmerksamkeit auf die immer größer werdenden Blutlache bei dem toten Körper richtete.

„Zerlumpter Nord, Ihr seid dran!"

Panik stieg in Alfarik auf. Doch seine Beine wollten im nicht gehorchen, denn sie setzten sich in Bewegung und zwar in die Richtung, wo der Block stand.

Er kniete sich nieder, als er beim Scharfrichter war; seine Hose tränkte sich mit dem frischen Blut, das den Boden bedeckte. _Das ist also mein Ende?, _dachte er sich. Sein Kopf lag nun in der Mulde als ein zweites Mal irgend etwas brüllte, es war nun viel näher.

„Da war es schon wieder.", hörte er einen Soldaten sagen.

„Der General hat gesagt, weitermachen.", knurrte der Hauptmann.

Alfarik konnte nur den Henker, den großen steinernen Turm und einen Teil des Gebirges sehen. Er schloss die Augen, bereit, nach Sovngarde zu reisen. Er hörte schnelle Schritte und die Stimme des Hauptmannes.

„Warum habt ihr Euren Posten verlassen, Soldat?"

Sicher wollte die angesprochene Person etwas sagen, aber das wurde von einem dritten Brüllen verschluckt.

„Bei Akatosh, was ist das denn?"

Alfarik riss die Augen auf und was er sah, gefiel im ganz und gar nicht.

Ein riesiger, kohlrabenschwarzer Drache mit rot glühenden Augen saß auf dem Turm. Der Drache riss das Maul auf und entblößte zwei reihen weißer Zähne, die im Sonnenlicht funkelten.

Der vierte Schrei des Drachen klang etwas anders als die drei zuvor, denn wie auf ein Kommando wurde der Himmel blutrot und brennende Felsbrocken flogen auf Helgen zu. Nun richtete sich der Blick des Drachen auf Alfarik und noch einmal öffnete der Drache das Maul. Doch statt hell lodernde Flammen, schien eine Druckwelle aus dem Maul des Ungetüms zu kommen. Alfarik wurde von dem Block weg geschleudert und landete auf dem Bauch. Die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst und er schmeckte Blut. Da legte sich ein Schatten über ihn und eine kräftige Hand zog in auf die Beine.

„He, Stammesgenosse, auf die Beine. Solch eine Chance zur Flucht haben wir nur ein Mal! Kommt schon, zum Wachturm!"

Es war Ralof, Ralof von Flusswald, der ihm auf die Beine half und ihm somit vermutlich das Leben rettete. Alfarik nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte. Neben ihm wurde eine Wache von einem Felsbrocken getroffen und sackte reglos zusammen. Die beiden rannten zum Turm und schlugen die Tür auf. Im Innerem des Turms lagen drei Soldaten der Sturmmäntel verwundet auf dem Boden und versuchten, die Blutungen zu stoppen. Zu Alfariks Überraschung war auch Ulfric bei ihnen. Seine Fesseln waren gelöst und auch das Tuch um seinem Mund war verschwunden. Ralof wunderte sich nicht oder verbarg seine Verwunderung zumindest sehr gut, lief auf Ulfric zu und fragte schnell: „Jarl Ulfric, was ist das für ein Ding? Könnten die Legenden war sein?"

„Legenden brennen keine Dörfer nieder. Aber das ist im Moment egal. Schnell den Turm hinauf.", antwortete der Jarl.

Ohne irgendwelchen Einwand rannten sie die Treppe hoch. Bevor sie aber ganz oben ankamen, wurde ein Teil der Wand eingeschlagen und der kolossale Drachenkopf war kurz zu sehen. Ein Soldat lief mit gezogenem Schwert die Treppe hinunter und wollte dem Drachen ein Auge ausstechen, doch bevor er in die Nähe des gigantischen Mauls kam, spie das Monster Feuer und der Geruch verkohlten Fleisches stieg Alfarik in die Nase. Aber Ralof und er hatten Glück, denn der Drache zog den Kopf wieder zurück und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um den Turm. Die beiden Nord gingen zu dem Loch, das der Drache hinterlassen hatte und sahen ein Haus, dessen Dach auf ihrer Seite abgebrannt war. Ralof wendete sich zu Alfarik und sagte schnell: „Seht Ihr das Haus auf der anderen Seite? Springt auf den Dachboden und lauft immer weiter! Ich werde schon einen anderen Weg finden, später zu Euch zu stoßen."

Mit einem einfachem Kopfnicken zeigte Alfarik das er einverstanden war. Er nahm Anlauf und sprang. Er segelte kurz durch die Luft, bevor er auf den Holzboden aufschlug, kleine Holzsplitter bohrten sich in seine Haut und er schürfte sich das Handgelenk auf. Nach einem kleinen Stück kam Alfarik an einer Treppe an, die zurück auf die Straße führte.

„Haring, schnell kommt! Gut macht Ihr das, mein Junge!", rief eine vertraute Stimme aber Alfarik konnte nicht sagen, wer da rief. Dort im ehemaligem Eingangsbereich des Hauses standen zwei Soldaten und ein kleiner Junge. Der eine Soldat hatte Alfarik schon einmal gesehen, es war derjenige mit der Liste.

Diese Person hatte braunes Haar und einen breit gebauten Körper.

„Ihr seid noch am Leben, Gefangener? Gut, dann sehen wir, dass dass so bleibt. Gunner! Bleibt bei dem Jungen, ich versuche mich zu General Tullius durch zu schlagen."

„Mögen Euch die Göttlichen beschützen, Hadvar.", sagte der zweite Soldat.

Die beiden rannten an brennenden Häusern und verkohlten Leichen vorbei, mussten sich kurz vor dem Drachen verstecken, der sie beinahe gesehen hätte. Doch das Glück war auf ihrer Seite; sie erreichten die letzten lebenden Soldaten und den General. Der General versuchte, die Truppen zu sammeln, aber der feurige Atem des Drachen zerstreute diese immer wieder. Hadvar fluchte, als er Ralof mit einer Axt in der Hand sah.

„Ralof! Verdammter Verräter, aus dem Weg!"

„Wir fliehen, Hadvar und Ihr haltet uns nicht auf!", rief Ralof.

„Na schön. Ich hoffe, der Drache bringt euch alle nach Sovngarde!", knurrte Hadvar.

„Kommt schnell mit in die Festung!", schrie Ralof.

Alfarik folgte dem Sturmmantel lieber, als einem kaiserlichen Soldaten – immerhin wollten die Kaiserlichen vor wenigen Momenten noch seinen Kopf abhacken - und somit rannten beide in die Festung.

„Endlich in Sicherheit.", seufzte Alfarik.

„In Sicherheit? Das sind wir erst, wenn wir aus Helgen verschwunden sind. Habt Ihr das Ding nicht gesehen? Das war ein Drache, da gibt es keinen Zweifel. Ein echter, lebendiger Drache! Ein Vorbote des Endes aller Tage.", gab Ralof zurück. „Dort, Gunjur hat es erwischt. Nehmt seine Sachen, er wird sie eh nicht mehr brauchen.", sagte der Nord und zeigte auf eine Leiche in Sturmmantelrüstung.

Alfarik zog die Rüstung an und schwang auch zur Sicherheit einmal die Axt, die er bei der Leiche fand.

„Gut, dann lasst uns aufbrechen." sagte er.


	2. Kapitel 2 Weisslauf

Kapitel 2

Weisslauf

Eine kühle Brise wehte durch Alfariks Haar, als er und Ralof den langen dunklen Tunnel hinaus stolperten. Nach dem Drachenangriff auf Helgen hatten sie keinen ruhigen Augenblick gehabt und auch in dem abgeschiedenen Tunnel den sie benutzt hatten, um aus der Stadt zu entkommen, hatte es von Riesenspinnen nur so gewimmelt.

„Vorsicht!" rief Ralof und riss Alfarik um, gerade im richtigen Moment, denn über ihnen flog ein letztes Mal der Drache hinweg, bevor er in nördlicher Richtung verschwand.

„Und nun ist er weg. Ich hoffe nur für immer.", sagte Ralof erleichtert, als er sich aufrichtete. „Wohin sollen wir jetzt gehen? Ich kenne mich in diesem Gebiet zu wenig aus.", fragte Alfarik. „Jetzt gehen wir nach Flusswald, wo mein Vetter lebt. Er wird uns sicher Unterkunft gewähren.", antwortete Ralof und deutete auf die Richtung, in der der Drache verschwunden war.

Beide gingen durch einen dichten Wald, als Ralof den Kopf hob und zu einer geheimnisvollen Ruine schaute, die auf einem hohen Berg thronte. „Seht ihr diese Ruine? Das ist das Ödsturzhügelgrab. Ich konnte nie verstehen, wie es mein Vetter schafft, im Schatten dieses Berges zu leben.", erklärte er.

„Sicher gewöhnt man sich daran.", meine Alfarik.

Beide folgten nun einem Flusslauf, der auf ein kleines Dorf zu floss. Alle Häuser des Dorfes waren mit Stroh bedeckt, außer das große Gasthaus. Man konnte schon von weitem das Klirren des heißen Stahls hören, der in der Schmiede zurecht geschlagen wurde. Auch ein Sägewerk war zu sehen und als sie näher kamen stand dort ein breiter blonder Mann mit kurzem Haar und einem Schnurrbart.

Ralof näherte sich im schnell und rief: „Ongrim!"

Der Mann weitete die Augen und brachte nur ein „Ralof?" heraus. Als er sich wider gefasst hatte fragte er: „Ich dachte, dass Ihr geschnappt wurdet!"

„Ja das wurden wir. Wir wurden nach Helgen gebracht, um Ulfric und uns die Köpfe abhaken zu lassen. Doch bevor das geschehen konnte kam, wie aus dem Nichts, ein Drache. So seltsam es auch klingen mag, der Drache hat genug Verwirrung gestiftet, dass wir fliehen konnten."

Ongrim öffnete den Mund, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, bekam aber nur ein schwaches Krächzen heraus. Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf Alfarik und fragte. „Wer ist das? Einer deinen Kumpane?" „Noch kein Kumpan, aber ein Freund."

„Ach so. Ein Freund von Ralof ist auch mein Freund.", sagte Ongrim mit grinsendem Gesicht.

„Das ist sehr nett von Euch. Wenn ich Euch irgendwie behilflich sein kann, sagt es mir.", bedankte sich Alfarik.

„Da gibt es etwas, das Ihr tun könntet. Wie Ihr seht, ist Flusswald einem Drachenangriff schutzlos ausgeliefert. Könnt Ihr vielleicht zu Jarl Balgruuf reisen, und ihn bitten, einige Truppen zu schicken?", fragte Ongrim.

„Natürlich, wo hat der Jarl seinen Sitz?"

„Folgt einfach der Straße nach Norden, dann werdet Ihr Weisslauf schon erblicken."

Nachdem sie zum Haus von Ralofs Vetter gegangen waren, aßen und tranken sie und als die Sonne schon hinter den großen Bergen verschwunden war, legten sich alle zur Nachtruhe hin. Bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen machte sich Alfarik auf nach Weisslauf. Er folgte der gepflasterten Straße und machte nur Halt, um kurz ein Brot zu essen. Nach einer Biegung der Straße sah er sich einem Khajiiten gegenüber. Diese katzenartigen Lebewesen waren ihm schon immer sehr befremdlich erschienen.

„Ah, ein Reisender. Wollt Ihr von M´aiq einen kleinen Rat hören?", sagte der Katzenmann.

Alfarik nickte zustimmend.

„Manche Leute behaupten, Alduin sei Akatosh. Manche Leute sagen auch, M´aiq sei ein Lügner. Hört einfach nicht auf sie."

Darauf brach der Khajiit in schallendes Gelächter aus und ging weiter ohne einmal Notiz von Alfariks fragendem Gesicht zu nehmen.

An der Stelle, wo gerade noch der Khajiit gestanden hatte, fiel Alfarik etwas ins Auge. Ein großer bearbeiteter Stein, der mit der Karte von Himmelsrand geschmückt war.

„M´aiq! Wartet! Ihr habt etwas verloren!", rief Alfarik, während er sich in die Richtung drehte, in die der Khajiit gerade gegangen war. Doch der war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Grübelnd beugte sich Alfarik zu Boden und untersuchte den seltsamen Stein genauer. Er war glatt geschliffen und fühlte sich warm in seinen Händen an. Auf der Vorderseite war lediglich die Karte eingraviert. Doch seltsame Punkte verunstalteten die Rückseite des Steins und eine leuchtende Schrift fiel im auch auf.

Er konnte sie nicht lesen, da sie aus Strichen und Punkten bestand, aber aus einem Grund den er selber nicht verstehen konnte, nahm er diese Buchstaben in seinen Geist auf.

Alfarik murmelte langsam das Wort „Fus".

Ohne dass er auf sein eigenes Gemurmel achtete, ließ er den Stein in die Tasche sinken, die er von Ongrim bekommen hatte.

Langsam kam er wieder in besiedeltes Land. Er sah große Windmühlen, Bauernhöfe und die Stadt Weisslauf. Als er sich dem Tor näherte, versperrten die Wachen ihm den Weg und eine sagte in grimmigem Ton: „Halt Bürger! Die Stadt ist wegen den Drachen, die ihr Unwesen treiben, nur noch mit Passierschein betretbar."

„Ich komme aus Flusswald. Die Dörfler bitten den Jarl um Unterstützung.", erwiderte Alfarik bestimmt.

„Ist Flusswald auch davon betroffen? Ihr dürft passieren, aber ich werde Euch bis zur Drachenfeste begleiten. Nur zur Sicherheit, dass Ihr keinen Unfug treibt, selbstverständlich.", sagte die Wache und öffnete das große Eisentor.

Sie betraten die Straße und viele Leute sahen sich kurz zu ihnen um, aber machten sich sogleich wieder an ihre Arbeit. Große hölzerne Häuser mit Drachenköpfen an den Dächern waren vorherrschend, aber das ein oder andere Haus mit Strohdach war auch zu sehen. Sie kamen auf den Großen Marktplatz. Von dort aus nahmen sie eine Treppe, die zum höchsten Gebäude führte.

„Dies ist die Drachenfeste.", erklärte die Wache, „Der Palast des Jarl. Wisst Ihr, dass es eine Geschichte gibt, die erzählt, wie ein mutiger Abenteurer einst einen Drachen dort einfing und sein Leben lang gefangen hielt? Ach, ich war auch einst ein Abenteurer. Aber dann habe ich einen Pfeil ins Knie bekommen..."

Als sich die beiden Torflügel zur Drachenfeste öffneten, hörte Alfarik das Knistern eines großen Feuers und den Geruch von gebratene Schweinefleisch stieg ihm in die Nase. Der Jarl von Weisslauf saß auf einem hölzernen Thron.

Sein langes blondes, fast weißes Haar wurde durch eine goldene Krone gebändigt und sein Kinn war hinter einem Vollbart versteckt. Seine Kleidung war aus roter Seide und ein dunkelgrüner Umhang wurde von einer silbernen Brosche an seinen breiten Schultern festgehalten. Die grimmigen, alten Augen des Jarls schien förmlich in Alfarik hineinzublicken aber mit halbwegs freundlicher Stimme fragte er den Wächter neben Alfarik: „Soldat, wer ist das? Und warum habt Ihr ihn in meine Festung gelassen?"

Der Soldat erklärte schnell, aus welchem Grund Alfarik hier war. Auch Alfarik erzählte, wie er zum ersten Mal den Drachen in Helgen gesehen hatte. Seine Gefangennahme und die verhinderte Hinrichtung ließ er dabei vorsichtshalber außen vor.

„Das ist beunruhigend. Mir ist schon einiges zu Ohren gekommen, über einen Drachenangriff auf Helgen, aber das ist der erste vollständige Bericht, den ich erhalte. Soldat, geht wieder auf Euren Posten und Ihr", damit deutete er auf Alfarik, „ Ihr kommt mit mir."

Jarl Balgruuf der Ältere erhob sich von seinem Thron und ging in ein kleines Nebenzimmer, das mit Knochen, Landkarten und unzähligen Büchern gefüllt war.

Ein kleiner Mann in einem Kapuzenmantel stand auf einer Holzleiter und versuchte, an ein Buch im obersten Fach eines Regals heran zu kommen. Als er das Buch in den Fingern hatte, kippte die Leiter um und er flog krachen auf den kalten Steinboden.

„Farengar! Hört auf mit dem Unsinn. Ich habe Euch jemanden mitgebracht, der Euch helfen könnte.", raunte Balgruuf.

„Natürlich, mein Herr.", stammelte der kleine Mann.

„So, ich muss mich auch noch um andere Sachen kümmern als um Euch, schließlich habe ich eine Stadt zu regieren.", brummte der Jarl und stapfte aus den Raum.

„Ist der Jarl immer so grimmig?", fragte Alfarik.

„Nein, nur wenn er im Stress ist, aber ich verstehe nicht, wie Ihr mir helfen könnt. Nun, Ihr solltet wissen, das ich Drachen studiere.", sagte Farengar, der hinter einem hohen Bücherregal verschwand und mit ein paar Schriftrollen wieder zum Vorschein kam.

„Seid Ihr schon mal einen Drachen begegnet, oder woher kommt dieser Wissensdrang?", Alfarik hob eine Augenbraue, als er eine alte Landkarte begutachtete.

„Nein. Leider habe ich noch keinen gesehen. Es muss sicher aufregend sein, einen zu sehen."

„Aufregend. Ja, das ist wohl das richtige Wort.", murmelte Alfarik, „Ich war noch nie so aufgeregt in meinem Leben, wie in Helgen."

Farengar horchte auf. „Ihr wart in Helgen?", rief er begeistert, „Die Gerüchte sind wahr? Ein Drache wurde gesehen und Ihr wart dort? Das ist ja fabelhaft! Kein Wunder dass der Jarl Euch zu mir geschickt hat!"

Farengar war anscheinend eine Art Gelehrter und Alfarik fiel wieder der seltsame Stein ein, den er neben der Straße gefunden hatte. Aus purer Neugier zog er ihn aus seiner Tasche und überreichte ihn Farengar.

„Das hier habe ich in der Nähe gefunden. Ich weiß nicht genau, was es ist, aber vielleicht könnt Ihr es mir ja sagen. Auf der Rückseite befinden sich seltsame Schriftzeichen, vielleicht könnt ihr sie lesen?", fragte er, während der Gelehrte den Stein eingehend betrachtete.

Dessen Augen weiteten sich und er sagte mit heiserer Stimme: „Das ist der Drachenstein. Wo habt Ihr den her? Meine Aufzeichnungen sagen mir, dass sich dieser Stein im Ödsturzhügelgrab befinden sollte."

„Ich habe ihn am Wegesrand entdeckt. Könnt Ihr mir nun sagen, was das für seltsame Zeichen dort sind?", Alfarik zeigte auf die Striche und Punkte.

„Das sind Buchstaben der Drachensprache. Ich weiß aber nicht, was sie bedeuten. Ihr habt mir für meine Forschungen gerade sehr geholfen, mehr als Ihr Euch vielleicht vorstellen könnt und ich möchte Euch gerne danken, indem ich..." Farengar hörte mitten im Satz auf zu reden, als mit lautem Gepolter Balgruuf herein gestürmt kam.

„Ihr da!", rief er und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Alfarik: „Ihr müsst mir helfen!"

„Bei was denn?", fragte Alfarik.

„Einer meiner Soldaten vom westlichen Wachturm ist mit einer Nachricht zu uns gestoßen und berichtete mir, dass ein Drache angreift. Da Ihr Helgen überlebt habt, wisst Ihr mehr über Drachen, als alle meiner Männer."

Der Jarl stürmte aus dem Raum und Alfarik folgte ihm. Sie zogen sich in die Waffenkammer der Drachenfeste zurück. Der Jarl öffnete eine Truhe und sagte zu Alfarik: „Ich habe eine Rüstung für Euch, die mit einem Zauber umwoben ist. Wenn Ihr sie tragt, werden Flammen Euch kein Leid zufügen können, aber trotzdem solltet Ihr vorsichtig sein. Wenn Ihr zu lang in Flammen steht, dann versagt der Zauber seinen Dienst und Ihr werdet geröstet. Hier, nehmt auch mein Schwert."

Der Jarl überreichte Alfarik eine Rüstung, die aus Stahl, gehärtetem Leder und Pelzen gemacht war und löste das Schwert, das an seinem Gürtel hing.

Es war zwar eine einfache Klinge aus Stahl, aber als er sie in die Hand nahm, spürte er, dass es ein altes und gutes Schwert war.

„Es hat mich nie im Stich gelassen, also passt gut drauf auf.", erzählte Balgruuf, „Jetzt geht und führt meine Leute in eine glorreiche Schlacht!"

Mit diesen Worten in den Ohren rannte Alfarik zum großem Tor, stülpte sich dabei die Rüstung über und bereitete sich geistig darauf vor, einem weiteren Drachen entgegenzutreten.


	3. Kapitel 3 Mirmulnir

Kapitel 3

Mirmulnir

_Warum eigentlich ich?_, überlegte sich Alfarik, als er und zwanzig Soldaten aus Weisslauf sich dem hohen steinernen Turm näherten. Leichte Rauchschwaden stiegen von den Feldern im Umkreis des Turmes auf. Drachen hatten schon immer - ob in Legenden oder in Gutenachtgeschichten - etwas grauenvolles, unheimliches an sich. So weit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte sein Vater, der von ganzen Herzen ein Nord gewesen war, immer erzählt, dass Drachen eine Haut hatten, die nicht einmal die härteste Klinge zu durchdringen vermochte. Nach anderen Sagen hatten sie auch magische Kräfte. Sie konnten nur mit einem Blick jemanden das Gedächtnis rauben, mit ihren Worten konnten sie jeden verzaubern und somit dessen Geheimnisse entlocken aber die schlimmsten Gerüchte die Alfarik gehört hatte und bereits am eigenem Leib erfahren hatte, war, dass sie die Stimme beherrschten.

Die Stimme. Eine uralte Macht, eine Art Magie, die nur die Drachen einsetzen konnten und ein paar wenige Menschen, die sich unterweisen ließen und viele Jahre damit verschwendeten, ein Meister darin werden, sie zu beherrschen. Alfarik stieg der Geruch vom verbranntem Fleisch in die Nase. Als sie den Turm erreichten, fanden sie fünf verbrannte Leichen vor.

„Nun gut.", sagte Alfarik „Ich habe hier noch keinen Drachen gesehen, das könnte bedeuten, dass das hier hinterlistige Banditen waren, oder das Untier sich verzogen hat."

„Seid auf der Hut!", rief eine Stimme durch den Rauch. Es war eine Wache, die aus dem Turm gestürzt kam, „Es war ein Drache, ich habe ihn mit eigenen Augen gesehen! Er ist sicher noch hier irgendwo!"

„Seht! Dort, mein Herr!", schrie ein Soldat und zeigte auf die Ausläufer des Gebirges, das sich südlich vom Turm erhob.

„Bei Khynaret! Es ist der Drache! Macht Euch bereit!", rief der Soldat.

Ohne Frage, es war ein Drache, aber es war nicht der riesige schwarze Drache aus Helgen. Aus diesem Grund war Alfarik erleichtert. Doch dann schob sich ein Gedanke in den Mittelpunkt. Es gab mehr als nur einen Drachen und wenn sie Pech hatten, gab es auch noch mehr als zwei oder drei. Viel mehr vielleicht.

„Macht euch bereit! Bogenschützen, zielt genau und lasst jeden Pfeil ins Schwerze treffen!", brüllte Alfarik, zog sein Schwert und hob seinen Schild, den er vom obersten Kommandanten der Wache bekommen hatte.

Der Drache brüllte und flog genau über ihnen hinweg. Es war ein riesiges Tier mit grauer Haut und gigantischen Flügeln. Aus dem Maul des Biestes schossen scharlachrote Flammen, doch die Männer warfen sich zur Seite. Der Drache machte eine Kurve und flog wieder auf sie zu. Doch die Bogenschützen schossen ihre Pfeile ab und der Drache musste nach rechts ausweichen. Die Sonne, die sich dem Horizont näherte, tauchte das Schauspiel in ein helles orange. Alfarik hörte eine tiefe grollende Stimme und schaute sich um, doch dann traf es ihn wie ein Hammerschlag: Es war der Drache. Er sprach zu ihnen!

„Turri tu hin sille ko Sovngarde!", brüllte er und spie Flammen.

Drei bemerkten es zu spät und wurden bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt. Da ergriff Alfarik einen Bogen, den sein Besitzer fallen gelassen hatte, nachdem er in Flammen aufgegangen war. Dann nahm er auch einen Köcher der noch halb voll war und rannte zu dem Turm. Er lief die Treppe hoch, bis er ganz oben war, er konnte von diesem Punkt alles überblicken und sah, wie der Drache aus der Luft herab stürzte und mit seinen Hinterbeinen sechs Soldaten in die Höhe mitnahm und sie an der höchsten Stelle seines Fluges fallen ließ und sie auf den Boden aufschlugen.

„Britgra! Ich hatte vergessen, wie viel Vergnügen ihr Sterblichen uns bereiten könnt!", schrie der Drache.

Alfarik zog einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und legte ihn an. Er war nie ein Meisterschütze gewesen und betete kurz zu Akatosh, dass der Pfeil sein Ziel erreichen würde. Dann ließ er die Sehne des Bogens los, der Pfeil sauste fort und der schlug im Flügelgelenk des Drachen ein. Das Untier brüllte vor Schmerz, er konnte sich nicht mehr in der Luft halten, krachte auf den Boden und hinterließ eine drei Fuß breite und fast eine halbe Meile lange Aufprallspur. Die letzten Soldaten gingen zu den am Boden liegenden Drachen, der sich nicht rührte. Sie fingen an, zu jubeln und klatschten begeistert in die Hände, doch sie freuten sich zu früh, denn der Drache öffnete ein Auge, dann lies er seinen mächtigen Kopf durch die Luft sausen und spie Feuer. Neun weitere Soldaten gingen in Flammen auf und der Rest floh in alle Richtungen, doch der Drache beachtete sie gar nicht, sondern ging auf Alfarik zu, der bereits vom Turm herunter gerannt war und mit gezogenem Schwert auf dem Feld vor dem Turm stand.

„Kriv Krim Phrusa!", schrie der Drache und bewegte sich langsam und ungelenk auf Alfarik zu.

Nun bemerkte Alfarik, dass der Drache keine Vorderbeine besaß, genau wie der große Schwarze. Er hatte immer geglaubt, Drachen hätten vier Beine und zwei Flügel, doch das entsprach wohl nicht der Wahrheit. Auf dem Boden benutzte das Biest seine angewinkelten Flügel als Vorderbeine und kam deshalb nur schwer und langsam voran. Als der Drache vor im stand, hob er den Kopf und sagte mit einem tiefen Knurren: „Das sollst du büßen, Joor! Sterben sollst du und die Macht meines Meisters in Sovngarde mehren!"

„Wer ist dein Meister, Höllenkreatur?!", rief Alfarik zurück.

„Seinen Namen kennt jeder, denn er ist der Erste unter den Dovah!"

„Und wer bist du?", fragte Alfarik.

„Warum sollte es dich interessieren, wie mein Thu´um lautet?!", knurrte der Drache.

„Ich muss doch wissen, wie mein erster getöteter Drache heißt!", gab Alfarik grimmig zurück.

„Nun, diesen Wunsch will ich dir erfüllen, doch werde ich es sein, der über dich triumphiert! Mein Thu´um lautet Mirmulnir!", brüllte der Drache und Flammenzungen schossen aus seinem Maul.

Sie umhüllten Alfarik, doch blieben sie einige Zoll von ihm entfernt, dennoch war die Hitze unerträglich. Nach einigen Minuten erlosch das Flammenmeer und Mirmulnir knurrte, fletschte die dolchartigen Zähne und ging auf Alfarik los.

Alfarik hob sein Schild und konnte somit den ersten Angriff des Drachen abwehren, er konterte, indem er mit seinem Schwert zuschlug, aber Mirmulnir wich aus und das Schwert streifte nur die Stacheln an seiner Flanke.

„Ihr seid tapfer, Bakaarn hokorom! Eure Niederlage bringt mit Ehre!", brummte Mirmulnir.

Alfarik sprang auf den Drachenkopf, hob das Schwert und wollte es Mirmulnir zwischen die Augen rammen. Doch der Drache machte einen Satz nach vorne und überschlug sich in der Luft. Alfarik musste abspringen, bevor der Drache aufschlug und ihn zerquetscht hätte. Er landete auf den Beinen, rannte auf den Drachen zu und rammte ihm die Klinge in die Brust. Mirmulnir brüllte und schrie: „Dovahkiin! Nein!", dann brach er tot zusammen.

Alfarik stand vor dem toten Wesen, doch da geschah etwas mit dem Drachen. Es sah aus, als würde er von innen verbrennen. Und tatsächlich verbrannten Mirmulnirs Überreste und bläuliche Rauchschwaden stiegen von ihm auf; doch statt in den Himmel empor zu steigen war es so, als ob der Rauch auf Alfarik zu kam und in ihm etwas erwachten lies. Dieser Rauch legte sich in Alfarik nieder, und er schrie wie aus einem Drang das Wort „Fus!" in den Himmel und eine kleine Druckwelle bahnte sich seinen Weg aus seinem Geist. Die überlebenden Soldaten kamen wieder zum Schauplatz und schauten verdutzt.

„Also sind die Legenden wahr.", begann einer.

„Welche Legenden?", fragte Alfarik.

„Die Legenden vom Drachenblut. Es heißt, dass er die Macht der Stimme besitzt, ohne jemals unterwiesen worden zu sein. Und da Ihr die Seele von dem Drachen in Euch aufgenommen habt und das, was ihr da in den Himmel geschrien habt, ein Schrei war, müsst ihr somit ein Drachenblut sein."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihr recht habt oder nicht, aber eins ist sicher: Wir können diese Drachen töten. Ich muss sofort zu Jarl Balgruuf zurück und es ihm berichten."

Die gesamte Erde begann zu beben und die Luft vibrierte, als vom höchsten Berg von Himmelsrand etwas gerufen wurde: „Dovahkiin!"


	4. Kapitel 4 Vier Reisende

Kapitel 4

Vier Reisende

„Nun, da die Graubärte Euch wie es scheint gerufen haben, solltet Ihr zu ihnen nach Hoch-Hrothgar gehen, denn es ist eine außergewöhnliche Ehre, bei ihnen zu sein. Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich auch einmal die lange Reise zu diesem Ort unternommen habe, genauso wie viele andere habe auch ich die 7000 Stufen erklommen. Ihr könnt den Weg, der nördlich um den Berg führt, nehmen. Der ist zwar lang, aber sicher. Er führt zu einem kleinen Dorf mit dem Namen Ivarstatt am Fuße des Berges.", sagte Jarl Balgruuf und klopfte mit einer großen Hand Alfarik auf die Schulter.

„Also gut, wann sollte ich dann Eurer Meinung nach aufbrechen?", fragte Alfarik.

„Am besten gleich morgen in aller Frühe. Behaltet ruhig die Rüstung und auch mein Schwert. Es schmerzt mich zwar, diese Klinge, die lange meiner Familie gehörte, wegzugeben, aber Ihr werdet sie brauchen. Und auch dies hier kann Euch nur von Nutzen sein.", mit diesen Worten überreichte ihm der Jarl einen gut gefüllten Geldsack. „Geht am besten in die Beflaggte Mähre, dort könnt ihr Euch stärken und entspannen."

Alfarik ging zu dem großem Tor und machte sich zu dem Gasthaus auf. Er passierte den Marktplatz und ging zu einem großem Gebäude, wo ein Schild über der Tür schwang. „Zur Beflaggten Mähre" stand dort und Alfarik trat ein. Eine Flut von Gerüchen überschwemmte ihn; er roch frisches Bier, geröstetes Fleisch und Pfeifenrauch. Der einzige freie Platz, der noch da war, befand sich gegenüber von einem Tisch, an den sich vier Personen hingesetzt hatten. Einer der vier war ein Dunkelelf - das konnte Alfarik an seiner aschgrauen Haut ganz deutlich sehen. Er hatte braunes, fast schwarzes Haar aus dem seine langen spitzen Ohren hervorragten und einen Bart, den er sich zu einem Knoten gebunden hatte. Seine rechte Gesichtshälfte war vernarbt, doch nicht schlimm entstellt und er trug eine Rüstung, die aus schwarzem Metall geschmiedet war und einst wohl sehr edel gewesen sein musste, mittlerweile aber von Scharten und Beulen bedeckt war.

Ein Nord mit wirrem braunem Haar und buschigen Koteletten saß zu seiner linken. Sein linkes Auge war blind, was sich auf die Narbe zurück führen ließ, die sich quer über sein Gesicht wand. Dieser hatte eine einfache Stahlrüstung an, die ebenfalls hier und da einige Kratzer hatte.

Der dritte war wohl ein Bretone, ein Meister der Magie. Er hatte sein langes Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden und ein leichter Vollbart bedeckte sein Kinn. Er war weniger Stark gerüstet, als die anderen, trug unter seiner zerschlissenen Robe lediglich einen alten orkischen Brustharnisch. Auch sein Gesicht war vernarbt.

Der Letzte in der Runde war ein Argonier, ein Echsenmensch aus dem Land Schwarzmarsch. Seine schuppige Haut war dunkelgrün, doch seine Kehle war rot. Drei große Narben bedeckten die linke Seite seines Kopfes. Oberhalb seiner leuchtend grünen Augen ragten kleine Stacheln heraus. Auch aus seinem Hinterkopf wuchsen zwei – gut elf Zoll lange – Hörner.

Er hatte sich einen Pelzumhang um die Schultern geworfen, der von einer alten silbernen Brosche festgehalten wurde. Unter den Umhang hatte er eine Lederrüstung an, doch aus seinen Ärmeln blitzten einige Kettenglieder hervor, was zu bedeuten hatte, dass er unter dem Leder ein stabiles Kettenhemd trug.

Alle vier hatten Pfeifen bei sich aus deren Köpfen es rauchte, doch nur die Echse hatte die Pfeife gerade im Mund stecken. Die anderen tranken ihr Bier oder Met aus ihren Krügen. Alfarik setzte sich hin und bestellte sich ein Bier und eine Schweinekeule. Hinter ihm tat der Argonier einen kräftigen Zug und erzählte: „Nun, wie gesagt war ich eben dort in der alten Dwemer-Ruine.", seine Stimme war etwas schrill und das S zischte er ein bisschen.

„Wie ihr sicherlich denken könnt, war es nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken bis ich den Aufzeichnungsraum fand.", fuhr er fort, „Und sie war nicht da! Der Händler hatte mich angelogen, er hat gesagt, dass die Schrift..."

„Seid leise Fafnir! Wir wissen nicht, wer uns alles zuhören könnte.", unterbrach ihn der Dunkelelf. Er hatte eine beherrschte, tiefe Stimme.

„Hört auf Feangrin, Ihr hättet uns schon mehr als einmal verraten.", brummte der Bretone.

„Kann man ihm aber nicht verübeln, so viel, wie er manchmal intus hat.", sagte der Nord schmunzelnd.

„Hier könnten sich aber einige Assasinen befinden, die nur auf uns warten."

„Du meinst die dunkle Bruderschaft? ´Die Schwarze Hand´, wie sie auch einige nennen ?Ekud, nur weil wir das ein oder andere mal ihren Aufträge durchkreuzt haben – ganz unabsichtlich, das wissen wir alle - heißt das gleich, dass sie uns tot sehen wollen?", zischte der Argnoier.

„Ja, genau das heißt es! Ihr wisst so gut wie ich, das mit der Schwarzen Hand nicht zu spaßen ist. Was sagt Ihr?"

„Jetzt kommt schon, Feangrin. Wir wollten einfach mal ein bisschen feiern, aber Ihr müsst immer an irgendetwas Brutales denken.", sagte der Nord.

Der Argonier gluckste belustigt und sagte zu ihm: „Brutales Denken ist ja wohl immer noch Euer Spezialgebiet, mein Lieber Siegfried! Wer hatte von uns die Idee, damals den Räuberhauptmann langsam den Arm auszureißen und ihn währenddessen auszufragen? Das wart doch Ihr, oder nicht?" Der stämmige Nord rümpfte empört die Nase und sagte: „Es war nicht ganz allein meine Idee! Ekud hat mir ein bisschen geholfen."

„Leute, Leute, beruhigt euch! Trinken wir doch noch ein bisschen und lassen uns das Festmahl schmecken."

Alfarik kannte die Dunkle Bruderschaft nicht und hatte auch noch nie zuvor von ihr gehört. Er wollte mehr hören, doch der Dunkelelf war wohl nun mit dem Erzählen dran: „Doch nicht nur Ihr habt eine Enttäuschung erlebt, Fafnir.", brummte er. „Ich war in einer alten Nord-Ruine und anstatt den gleichen Bestien zu begegnen, wie sonst immer - ihr wisst schon: die Draugr und Skelette - habe ich einen Vampirmeister und ein Rudel Werwölfe gefunden."

_Das reicht jetzt aber!_ , dachte sich Alfarik.

„Werwölfe gibt es nicht!", brummte er.

Die Abenteurer drehten sich zu ihm um und starrten ihn an. Der Nord sagte gelassen: „Komm, Junge, setzt Euch zu uns und lauscht den Geschichten, die ich und meine Kumpane zu erzählen haben."

Irgendetwas lag in seiner Stimme und Alfarik erhob sich, nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Ihr glaubt also nicht an Werwölfe, Bürschchen?", fragte der Dunkelelf.

„Nein.", brummte Alfarik; er mochte den Kerl irgendwie nicht.

„Dann sollt Ihr nun Geschichten hören, die so wahr sind, wie der Bierkrug, den ich in meiner Hand halte!", lachte der Nord.

„Und wer seid ihr, wenn ich fragen darf?", murmelte Alfarik.

„Der Argonier hier heißt Fafnir, Feangrin der Dunkelelf, der Nord mit dem Hang zum übermäßigen Genuss von Met trägt den Namen Siegfried und ich bin Ekud, der Bretone. Wer von uns soll anfangen mit der Geschichte?"

„Ich würde Siegfried vorschlagen.", sagte Fafnir.

„Die wichtigere Frage ist wohl, welche Geschichten wir erzählen sollen?", lachte Feangrin.

„Das ist doch wohl schon klar, Feangrin! Von unseren Begegnungen mit den Deadra.", schmunzelte der Bretone.

„Aber wenn jetzt Wächter von Stendarr hereinspazieren?", brummte Feangrin.

„Solche werden nie in der Beflaggten Mähre gesehen."

„Verzeiht, aber was sind Deadra?", fragte Alfarik.

Die vier verschluckten sich an ihren Getränken und husteten und spucken aus vor Erstaunen.

„Junge, Ihr wisst nicht, was Deadra sind? Wo kommt Ihr denn her?", fragten sie verblüfft. „Ist ja auch egal. Deadra sind gottänliche Wesen, die ihre eigenen Welten haben. Vielleicht hast du von der Oblivion-Krise gehört, die vor 200 Jahren statt gefunden hat?", sprach Fafnir langsam.

„Ja, von der habe ich das ein oder das andere gehört.", antwortete Alfarik.

„Dann hast du sicher auch etwas von Mehrunes Dagon gehört, der deadrische Prinz des Wandels?" Alfarik hielt inne. Man sprach, dass Mehrunes Dagon mindestens zwanzig Fuß groß war, vier Arme hatte und eine schreckliche Streitaxt schwang. Vor zweihundert Jahren hatte ein geheimer Bund Tore in sein dämonisches Reich Oblivion geöffnet und der daedrische Fürst der Wandlung hatte versucht, durch diese Tore nach Tamriel, in die Welt der Sterblichen zu kommen – in die Geschichtsschreibung ging dieser Vorfall als die „Oblivion-Krise" ein.

„Ist aber jetzt auch egal. Siegfried, fangt Ihr bitte mit Eurer Geschichte von Molag Bal an?", fragte Ekud und schaute zu dem Nord.

„Natürlich." lachte der Nord, nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck Bier, rülpste und holte tief Luft. „Dort war ich also, in der steinernen Dwemer-Stadt, die man heutzutage Makarth nennt ..."


	5. Kapitel 5 Molag Bal

Kapitel 5

Molag Bal

Makarth war eine Stadt, die direkt in den Berg geschlagen war. Alles war aus Stein, selbst die Betten, so haben die alten Dwemer, oder Zwerge wie man sie auch nennt, alles geschaffen.

In einer kleinen Seitengasse stand ein Mann mit Kapuzenmantel und schaute sich um. Es war ein junger Mann mit einem Streitkolben am Gürtel und einem altem Buch in der linken Hand.

Siegfried wusste nicht, warum er dort stand. _Sicher hat er sich ausgeschlossen., _dachte er sich und wollte dem kleinen Mann helfen. Siegfried wusste, dass er mit einem gezielten Tritt diese Tür auf bekommen würde.

„Kann ich Euch behilflich sein?" fragte er freundlich lächelnd.

„Ja. Könnt Ihr mir sagen, ob jemand in diesem Haus wohnt?"

„Nein, ich bin heute nämlich zum ersten Mal in Makarth.", sprach Siegfried.

„Ach so! Ich habe Informationen, dass dieses Haus als Tempel für deadrische Zwecke verwendet wird."

Siegfried musterte den jungen Mann genau und erkannte, dass unter seiner Kapuze ein Amulett hervorblitzte. Es war das Zeichen von Stendarr, der Mann vor ihm musste also einer der Wächter sein! Ein Mitglied des Ordens, der nach der Oblivion-Krise gegründet wurde, um die Daedra zu bekämpfen! Siegfried überlegte, denn er konnte sich denken, was der Wächter von ihm verlangen würde und mochte schon etwas Geld dabei verdienen.

„Könntet Ihr mich vielleicht hinein begleiten, die Deadra sind tückisch und können sehr stark sein.", fragte der Wächter von Stendarr.

„Wenn etwas für mich dabei rausspringt.", sagte Siegfried und sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Natürlich." sprach der Mann und schloss die Tür auf.

Es war eine kleine Behausung, doch sie sah nicht unbewohnt aus. Auf Tischen stand frisches Essen, die Betten waren alle sauber und das köstliche Aroma von Bier lag in der Luft. Doch ein seltsamer Nebel kroch am Boden herum, wie eine sich windende Schlange. Siegfried wurde es langsam unbehaglich; je tiefer sie gingen, desto dichte wurde der Nebel und ihm war so, als würden geisterhafte Hände nach ihm greifen. Sie gingen eine Treppe runter und standen vor einer schwarzen Eisentür.

„Hier muss ein Deadra sein! Kommt raus und zeigt Euch!", schrie der Wächter und schwang seinen Streitkolben.

Siegfried glaubte, ein tiefes kehliges Lachen zu hören und plötzlich fing das Haus an zu beben. Es rumpelte in den Ecken und ein Zittern ging durch die Möbel. Auf einmal fingen Stühle und Kerzenhalter, Bücher und Kochtöpfe an durch die Luft zu sausen und flogen den beiden um die Ohren, während sich der Nebel nun zu grausigen, missgestalteten Wesen mit leuchtenden Augen und langen, schlangenhaften Körpern formte.

„Bei Stendarr,!Dies ist kein gewöhnlicher Deadra!", schrie der Wächter und ergriff die Flucht. Mit seinem Streitkolben die fliegenden Gegenstände wegschlagend rannte er wieder nach oben. Siegfried aber blieb stehen, wie ein Fels in der Brandung und wollte nicht kampflos sterben.

„Ihr seid stark, Sterblicher!", knurrte eine tiefe Stimme. „Er aber ist schwach! Tötet ihn!"

Siegfried wägte nicht lange ab. Er hatte lieber einen Wächter Standarrs auf dem Gewissen, als einen mächtigen Daedra zum Feind.

Der Priester lag zusammen gerollt in der Ecke und betete, dass ihn die Acht Göttlichen beschützen mögen. Siegfried hob sein altes Schwert und die Klinge trat in das Fleisch des Opfers ein und der Priester sackte tot zusammen.

„Gut! Eure Belohnung erwartet Euch weiter unten!", rief der Deadra.

Siegfried ging also die Treppe, die nach unten führte, entlang und sah, dass die große schwarze Eisentür sich geöffnet hatte. Er ging in den nächsten Raum und entdeckte, dass er sich in einem alten Tempel befand.

„Ja! Tiefer in die Eingeweide!", brummte die Stimme.

Vor Siegfried stand ein Altar, dahinter ragte groß und bedrohlich eine abscheulich anzusehende Statue auf. Ihr Kopf glich keinem Wesen, das Siegfried kannte. Aus den Schläfen ragten vier Hörner hervor, zwei waren nach hinten gerichtet und zwei nach vorne – sie sahen wie riesige Beißscheren aus. Sie hatte anstatt einer Nase lediglich ein Loch, wie bei einem Totenschädel und aus dem fürchterlich weit aufgerissenem Maul ragten lange Zähne und eine widerwärtig gekrümmte Zunge hervor. Sie stand leicht nach vorne über den Altar gebeugt, die langen Klauen so positioniert, als ob die Statue jeden greifen würde, der dem Altar zu nahe kam. Aus den leeren Augenhöhlen leuchtete es feuerrot und eine rote, dicke Flüssigkeit – von der Siegfried schwer befürchtete, dass es Blut war, quoll aus seinem Maul und floss in einem ekligen dünnen Rinnsal über den Altar auf den Boden und zwischen Siegfrieds Beine hindurch. Auf dem Altar selbst lag ein großer rostiger Streitkolben, der mit bösartigen Spitzen und Dornen besetzt war, die so angeordnet waren, dass sie wiederum das Gesicht des Daedras nachbildeten. Siegfried näherte sich dem Streitkolben und wollte ihn nehmen, als sich große, mit Dornen bewehrte Stacheln um ihn herum aus dem Fußboden bohrten und ihn einschlossen. _Verdammt! Siegfried, du Idiot! Natürlich ist es eine Falle! , _fluchte er in Gedanken.

„Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass ich, Molag Bal - der Peiniger der Seelen - Euch meinen Streitkolben überlasse?! Dafür sollte ich gleich Eure Seele rauben!", die Stimme lachte und das Haus begann wieder zu beben und ein neuer Schwall Blut strömte aus dem steinernen Maul der Statue.

Das war wahrlich kein gewöhnlicher Daedra! Molag Bal! Einer der mächtigen Fürsten in den dämonischen Reichen des Vergessens. Siegfried hatte einiges über ihn gehört. Feangrin benutzte den Namen des Daedras oft in Flüchen, denn Molag Bal spielt in der Religion der Dunkelelfen eine große Rolle als absoluter Feind. Aber für alle Bewohner von Tamriel steht dieser Deadra für die Versklavung und Herrschaft der Daedra über die Sterblichen.

„Sagt! Was seht Ihr, Sterblicher, aus diesem kleinem Käfig dort?!"

_Sag jetzt nichts Falsches!_, dachte Siegfried sich. „Ich sehe einen Verrosteten Streitkolben auf einem Steinernen Altar! Oh, Fürst Molag Bal!"

„Einen Streitkolben! Das dachte ich mir! Einen alten verrosteten Streitkolben! Einst floss das Blut der Schwachen und Minderwertigen an ihm herab! Doch auch ein Deadra hat Feinde!"

„Und welcher ist Eurer?" fragte Siegfried.

„Die schwächliche Boethia! Sie weiß, dass sie in einem Kampf, Auge um Auge, mir unterliegen würde! Darum hat sie auch ihren Priester geschickt! Er hat meinen Streitkolben und meinen Altar entweiht! Doch jetzt seid Ihr da!"

Siegfried ging langsam auf, worauf es Molag Bal abgesehen hatte. „Wollt ihr etwas Rache?" „RACHE! Rache! Nein, ich will Unterwerfung! Boethias Priester, Logrolf, soll sich mir unterwerfen! Ihr werdet ihn holen! Ihr werdet ihm sagen, dass meine Kräfte zurückgekehrt sind! Und dann, dann werden wir ihn hier erwarten!"

Die eisernen Stangen verschwanden im Erdboden und Siegfried war frei. Das war typisch für die Daedra, ihr Streitigkeiten und Fehden trugen sie nur allzugern in der Welt der Sterblichen aus – oder, besser gesagt, ließen sie von den Sterblichen austragen. Dennoch gefiel Siegfried der Streitkolben außerordentlich gut und er wusste, dass er ihm nützlich sein würde.

„Wo kann ich Logrolf finden?", fragte er und hoffte, dass es nicht sonderlich weit weg war. „Logrolf werdet Ihr hier in der Stadt finden! Jetzt geht!"

Das Sonnenlicht stach ihm mitten in die Augen. Er war zu lange in der Dunkelheit gewesen. Er fragte die Leute nach einem Logrolf, doch keiner wusste, wer das sein sollte, bis er auf einen kleinen Jungen stieß, der ihm erzählte, ein alter Mann mit Kapuze sei hier vorbeigekommen und hatte sich so vorgestellt. Er soll in die Taverne gegangen sein.

_Bingo!, _dachte sich Siegfried und ging schnellen Schrittes zu der Kneipe. Die Taverne Silber-Blut war im Grunde wie alle anderen Tavernen die er gesehen hatte, aber wie jedes andere Haus in Markarth direkt in den Berg gehauen. Er brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, denn der alte Mann saß in einer dunklen Ecke und schrieb gerade eine Nachricht auf ein Blatt Papier.

Siegfried hob die Stimme und versuchte, so verzweifelt wie nur irgend möglich zu klingen: „Verzeiht mir, dass ich Euch störe, aber ich brauche dringend Hilfe! Ich habe schon jeden gefragt aber niemand will mir beistehen! Das Haus in der dunklen Gasse bebt und ich höre ein Lachen, als sei etwas unmenschliches dort drinnen! Ich würde ja selbst hineingehen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das nötige Wissen habe, um dort drin zurecht zu kommen!"

Der Alte schaute auf und blicke zu Siegfried herüber.

_Bitte, schluck denn Köder!,_ betete er.

Logrolf betrachtete den starken Nord recht misstrauisch und antwortete mit einem Stirnrunzeln: „Das Haus in der dunklen Gasse also? Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob ..."

„So helft doch!", flehte Siegfried, „Ihr seht aus, wie jemand, der sich mit solchen Dingen auskennt!"

„Nun gut, ich helfe Euch. Ich weiß tatsächlich nur allzu gut, wie man mit solchen Geschehnissen umgehen muss."

„Gut! Kommt schnell mit!"

Als Siegfried zur Tür hinaus ging, stahl sich ein bösartiges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er wurde schnell von Logrolf eingeholt. Er stürmte ihn das Haus hinein und Siegfried folgte ihm.

Er ging dem alten Mann nach, hielt aber etwas Abstand zu ihm. Schließlich waren sie am Altar von Molag Bal angekommen. Diesmal schloss sich der Käfig um Logrolf, doch er stand gelassen da, so als hätte er es erwartet.

„Molag Bal!" schrie er. „Wir haben diesen Kampf schon einmal ausgefochten und ich habe im Namen von Boethia gewonnen!"

„Das mag sein, Logrolf, doch diesmal habe ich meinen Champion dabei!", brüllte Molag Bal wutentbrannt zurück.

„Und wer soll das sein?"

„Ich!" rief Siegfried.

Logrolf wurde totenbleich.

„Ihr?" keuchte er.

„Sterblicher, nehmt meinen Streitkolben in all seiner rostigen Boshaftigkeit! Zermalmt Logrolfs Lebenswillen!"

„Na, da werdet Ihr hundert Jahre brauchen! Ich werde Boethia niemals abschwören!", schrie Logrolf, da nahm Siegfried den Streitkolben und hob ihn.

Er lies die Waffe direkt auf Logrolfs Kopf zu sausen. Mit einem hörbaren _Knack! z_ertrümmerte der Streitkolben Logrolfs Schädel und der alte Mann brach tot zusammen. Molag Bal lachte und rief „Noch einmal! Es amüsiert mich, wie schwach und mickrig eure Körper sind!"

Auf einmal stand Logrolf wieder auf und kein Zeichen von der Verletzung, die Siegfried ihm beigebracht hatte, war zu sehen. Er schlug Logrolf noch einmal nieder. Der Deadra lachte immer lauter und als er Logrolf noch einmal aufstehen ließ, warf der sich auf die Knie und schrie verzweifelt: „Nein! Bitte hört auf! Ich flehe Euch an, Molag Bal, ich ergebe mich!"

„Ihr wollt der schwachen und bedauernswerten Boethia abschwören? Logrolf!"

„Ja"

„Ihr wollt Eure Seele an mich verkaufen?"

„JA"

„Jetzt habe ich Euch! Sterblicher! Schickt Logrolf in mein Reich!"

„Nein! Bitte nicht mehr! Ich will nicht sterben!", schrie der alte Mann entsetzt.

Siegfried hob ein letztes Mal den Streitkolben und sein Schlag war so gewaltig, dass er Logrolfs Kopf abschlug.

„Gut gemacht, Sterblicher! Seht nun meinen Streitkolben in seiner früheren Pracht!"

Mit diesen Worten löste sich der ganze Rost von der Waffe und zeigte die tödliche Schönheit von Molag Bals Streitkolben. Es war eine glänzende silberne Waffe, die von innen heraus zu glühen schien, mit leuchtend grünen Runen.

„Und jetzt geht, ich habe mich um eine neue Seele zu kümmern. Wisst aber, dass ich auf Euch blicke, wenn Ihr Eure Feinde zermalmt."

„... und somit bekam ich den Streitkolben.", sprach Siegfried.

Alfarik hatte die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört. Die Geschichte klang wie ausgedacht, aber da der Nord die wundersame Waffe nun auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, musste sie wahr sein.

„So, es ist spät und wir sollten uns zur Nachtruhe hinlegen. Morgen müssen wir uns nach Rifton aufmachen.", sagte Ekud leise.

„Wartet ... Rifton, das liegt doch im Osten und ich muss nach Ivarstatt. Ich könnte Euch doch für eine Weile begleiten.", schlug Alfarik vor.

Die vier dachten nach.

Aber schon nach einer kurzen Zeit sagte Fafnir: „Ja, das wäre eigentlich sehr vernünftig. Heutzutage ist es auf den Straßen nicht mehr sicher. Und dann könntet Ihr die restlichen Geschichten auch noch hören."


End file.
